


Stubbornness is Ridiculous

by IrisofParadise



Series: Domestic AU [8]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 13:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20949377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisofParadise/pseuds/IrisofParadise
Summary: Domestic AU post breakup and Matt is moving in with Vladimir.





	Stubbornness is Ridiculous

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from tumblr and just moved over. As stated in the summary I set this post their breakup (which I will one day get to writing after I finish Louder Than Thunder). Matt and Vladimir take the next step in their slowly evolving relationship and move in together. 
> 
> Though is it truly a big step for them if they've already gone to different continents for each other?

** _Hell's Kitchen, NY_ **   
** _Matt's apartment_ **   
** _2017_ **

This was a very stressful situation that Matt found himself in currently. Boxes littered his apartment, all but one were empty. The one box only held one folded up blanket and three pillows so even that box wasn’t really packed enough.

“I can’t believe you!” Vladimir snapped, staring around the apartment incredulously. He shook his head, running his hand through his hair. “You are supposed to be out of this apartment in two days, Matthew!”

Matt gave just the barest hint of a shrug, hardly moving his shoulders. “I’ve been busy.”

Vladimir snorted. “Right. With going and fighting as Daredevil!”

“And I’m working on this important case! My client is being framed for a homicide that he didn’t commit!” Matt snapped back in defense. He had an actual job that Vladimir damn well knew about but which Vladimir liked to conveniently forget existed.

This does nothing to calm the angry blonde. In fact, Vladimir rolls his eyes and states matter of factly, “You are supposed to be out of this apartment _ in two days _!” He shouted at the end, holding up two fingers and shaking his hand to emphasize just how close they were to this deadline.

Matt raised an eyebrow as he felt the air shifting around Vladimir’s shaking hand. “Now you know good and well that I cannot see that.” 

He smirked as Vladimir just screamed loudly.

Vladimir stormed over to Matt’s kitchen and began opening and closing drawers and cabinets. “None of these dishes are packed!”

Matt frowned but followed as Vladimir begins making his way to Matt’s bedroom where he begins to flip through Matt’s closet, hangers making a noise as they’re shoved side to side.

“None of your clothes!” Vladimir looks at the nightstand and sees everything as it always had been, unmoved as far as he could tell. “Not the nightstand!”

Matt rolled his eyes and leaned against the door frame. “Are you quite finished?” He couldn’t help but be amused and he did nothing to hide it from his tone.

Of course, Vladimir noticed the amusement and gave a narrowed eye glare to the brunette. “Not even close,” Vladimir said as he shoved passed his boyfriend.

Matt followed behind Vladimir with a groan. “I’ll pack! It’ll be done by the time I’m supposed to be out of here!” 

Vladimir scoffed. “I do not believe you!” He covered his face and groaned into his hands. “Misty-” Matt raised an eyebrow in surprise, “-said that you did not even start packing up your dorm-”

“Foggy, Vladimir. Not Misty, Foggy.”

Matt was ignored. Not that he was even surprised really. 

“-until the last day. I hoped he was lying. Turns out you are terrible procrastinator!” Vladimir groaned once more as he looked around the completely furnished apartment. “I have to leave. You have to do this yourself. I cannot be in here or I will kill you.” 

His heart skipped at the lie and Matt couldn’t help but be pleased. They’d come a long way since Russia. They’d come a long way in general really.

“Wait!”

Vladimir paused, hand on the doorknob, but slowly turned back to face Matt. “Chto? What do you want?”

“Kiss me?” Matt said more than asked.

Vladimir blinked. “No.”

Well that wasn’t what Matt was expecting at all. “Why not?” The brunette asked, eyebrow raised and arms crossing.

“You kiss me first.”

That was more than expected. Matt breathed out a small laugh but went over to Vladimir. At the last possible moment Vladimir quickly turned his face to the side so Matt’s kiss landed on his cheek, just barely missing his mouth.

“Really?” Matt asked, hardly surprised. It was just like Vladimir to be stubborn even about something so small like this.

Vladimir nodded. “No kisses until you are moved into my apartment.”

If it hadn’t been for how steady his heart rate was, Matt would have thought he was joking. But as it would stand, Vladimir was more than one hundred percent serious. 

“Seriously?” He asked, tone dry and a slightly glare set in his eyes.

“Oh, yes. Get to packing, bitch!” Vladimir stated before slamming the door shut behind him.


End file.
